You're A Flirt, Get Over It
by EmpressRaider
Summary: Dianna comes home upset after the rest of the Glee cast vote her as biggest flirt. Lea looks to prove them right. (Achele, Light Non-Con)


**You're A Flirt, Get Over It**

"Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi!"

It felt good to be back home. Well, back at the hotel, which had basically became Lea's home in recent times. Between filming, tours, conventions, signings, and everything else, Lea hadn't been back in New York in _weeks_. Her mom had so kindly agreed to take care of her kitten, and Lea definitely missed it. But as Finn once said, "The show must go… all over the place… or something." Thus she stood over the microwave of her hotel room, exercising her voice, warming up for late night practice sessions while heating up a TV dinner for herself and her _Lady_.

Dianna had insisted it was unnecessary and _more_ than a little bit silly. Which, Lea, admittedly could see the argument for; they had no kitchen so how was she supposed to cook a meal? But where there was a will there was a way, and Lea _refused_ to let go of their nightly ritual. Besides, even a microwave baked potato had to be healthier than the burgers the boys had hit the strip for.

"Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, m-"

Lips tugged upward at the sound of the door unlatching, Lea spinning on her heels, wavy brunette locks twirling behind her as she flashed that newfound smile directly at her best friend. "Hey, D!" she practically _singsonged_ only for her voice to trail off and a pout to form at the look on Dianna's face, "What's wrong?" Her brow had scrunched up, concern taking over playfulness and she was already halfway across the apartment, reaching for the blonde's delicate hands.

"Everyone said I was the biggest flirt on the cast!"

Try as she might, Lea could _not_ suppress the amused smile or stop the snort of laughter from escaping. _That_ is what had Dianna so worked up? _Ridiculous!_ Made more so by the simple fact that it was _true_.

"Oh my God, you agree with them?"

The level of offense intoning Dianna's voice was _way_ _too cute._ And Lea was definitely enjoying it _way too much._ "D…" Crisis averted, Lea had returned to her position by the microwave, just in time for it to ping. Ignoring their meals for the time being, however, she turned her attention to the mini-fridge and pulled out a set of wine coolers. "You _do_ realize you were flirting with me _all day_ on set, right?" she asked, brow rising as she held one out to her roommate and crash buddy.

A quiet gasp escaped Dianna, more offense at the accusation. _"I was not!"_ she exclaimed, taking steps forward and grabbing at the cooler.

"Oh really?" fired back the starlet, mirth sparkling across every feature, and a simple challenge in her voice.

Fingers toying with buttons on her overcoat, Dianna gently began to push the garment from her shoulders, drawing chocolate brown eyes to the careful arch and then up her pretty neck. _"Yes, really!"_ she finally responded before grabbing at her wine cooler and taking a slow drink. "I have _never_ flirted with you."

Lea _barely_ fought the urge to laugh, eyes drawn to the way Dianna's lips wrapped around the head of her bottle. She was flirting _right now_. How could she _not_ see that? "Okay then," Lea opened the microwave, pulling out the potatoes topped with beans and salsa. "So what do you call _six_ 'you're so pretties' in a row, taking twice as long to _get dressed_ than to _strip down_ while I was in your trailer earlier, and the dance number we had to redo because you got _too handsy_ with Rachel Berry? Poor, sweet, innocent Rachel Barbra Berry, Dianna!"

"That…" Dianna paused, mind working overtime to try and find an excuse, "Was _not_ flirting!" She took another swig. "You _always_ look beautiful, Lea, I was taking care not to rip Quinn's new outfit, and it was a dance number! I was _dancing_!"

"Dancing your way into my pants, it felt like." Lea's words were _absolutely_ non-accusatory. In fact, just from her smile alone, it was obvious she _welcomed_ and was _encouraging_ Dianna's advances. The girl had always struggled with that kind of thing, and Lea understood why. Having been raised religious, too, the only thing separating her own open mind from Dianna's terrified one was the right kind of parents.

"What's for dinner?" Dianna finally asked, _conveniently_ side stepping Lea's latest tease.

Still smiling, Lea's eyes didn't leave Dianna's _luscious_ lips. "I was thinking beans and potato covered in salsa and a _really_ bad movie before hitting up the script and songs for the next episode?" It might have _seemed_ as if Dianna had gotten out, but Lea was _far from finished_ with her bombshell of a bestie.

* * *

A few hours later and one movie had admittedly came to two, the wine coolers were now all depleted, and they were on a bottle of champagne ordered through room service. Drunk might not have been the word, but they _certainly_ weren't sober. And Lea couldn't stop herself from grinning as Dianna cuddled close, breasts pressing into Lea's arm and her sweet-scented hair teasing her nose.

"Not flirting, huh?" she teased once more, smiling and resting her chin atop Dianna's crown, breathing in her _intoxicating_ aroma.

"Seriously, what's flirting about this?" Offense continued to _soak_ Dianna's tone but the blonde certainly made no movement, nestling closer _if anything_. "I'm cuddled up watching a movie with my best friend after a long day's work. We always do this…"

Turning to wrapping her spare arm around Dianna, she pulled the girl into her embrace. "And you're _always_ flirting. That's the _point_." She could see Dianna's eyes roll and it was just _too cute._ She really took too much fun in teasing the blonde. Hell, she had too much fun being around the blonde _in general._

"It's not flirting if it's platonic!" she insisted. "I think _I'd know_ if I was flirting with you, Lea. You need to be _sexually attracted_ to the other person, and I bat for the _other_ team."

Okay, that _probably wasn't_ the best thing for Lea to hear at that very moment. She'd be _lying_ if she said her ego didn't take a hit at Dianna's words. But she'd be damned if she let it _stay_ bruised. "So you're telling me you've never _once_ thought about me like that?" She had pulled away now, her own seductive grin plastering her lips. "Not _once_?"

"W-Why does this even matter?" Dianna _tried_ to argue, but it was no use. In fact, it was _counterproductive_. Avoiding the question only _further urged on_ the ambitious brunette. Teeth found their way to Dianna's neck, nipping gently at the skin and causing the blonde to whine. She did eventually pull away – _eventually_ \- but it certainly wasn't quick enough to disprove her fellow actor.

"So, you're telling me that when I did that, and when I do, this," Teeth once more found Dianna, this time nibbling her at her ear lobe. "You don't feel _anything_ at all?" If Dianna's hope was for Lea to lose interest, or at least to convince Lea she wasn't into it, the quiet hum that escaped and the crane of her neck before she realized just what she was doing and pulling was certainly _not_ helping her cause. Lea grinned mischievously. "You're not answering my questions," she prodded _helpfully_.

"I-I just don't see what point you're trying to make…" Dianna desperately spouted, breathless even in Lea's few teasing nips. "You know I'm straight…"

Another nip, "I know you're a _flirt_ ," Another nip, "And I know you _haven't once_ tried to move," Another nip, "And I know _I want you…_ "

Had wine and champagne _not_ been involved, Lea _might_ have been a little more tempered. But as things stood, she was _heated_ , _drunk_ , and _challenged_. A bad combination for _anyone_ let alone a _sociopath_ with an at-present _bruised_ _ego_.

Her words did finally spur movement from Dianna who _attempted_ to slip away. "Well I don't want you getting the wrong idea, Lea…"

 _Attempted._

Lea grabbed at her waist and nipped at her shoulder, teeth easing down the strap of her tank top. "It's okay; I don't think I have got the wrong idea _at all_ …" Teeth sunk _deep_ into Dianna's shoulder, a long moan escaping both girls. Dianna's knees giving out and causing her to fall back onto the bed as Lea _revelled_ in her situation. She had _never once_ stopped wanting this…

Hands fiddle with the button on Dianna's jeans, even _in spite of_ Dianna's own hands trying to stop them. Or at least wrapping around Lea's wrist and staying there. She knew for a _fact_ Dianna had advantage enough to put an end to this, and so far words were the _only_ things Dianna had actually tried to use. And they were failing her _miserably_. And Dianna didn't seem to mind _too much_ at all.

Button unclasped, Lea's hand soon snaked beneath denim, a _lusty_ smile forming as Lea swiped her tongue across her upper lip. Her best friend was _wet_ , and as she pressed two fingers against Dianna's tight hole through the silk of her panties, her best friend was also _moaning_. Plying her tongue to Dianna's neck, she swiped it upward toward, biting once more at Dianna's earlobe before whispering. _"Told you, you were a flirt…"_

With that, Lea withdrew her hand, a string of Dianna's juices connecting her fingers together. Dianna looked demonstrably confused. _Good_. She needed the blonde questioning.

"I'm _not_ a flirt..." Dianna replied, finally, after minutes of silence before rolling over and shutting her eyes huffily.

Even _if_ it meant the next few days were going to be awkward as all hell. She could always blame it on the alcohol.


End file.
